Christmas on Domino
by Floraisunique
Summary: One-shot. It's Christmas on Domino! Yay! The girls and guys are staying on Domino, for Christmas! So, Valtor comes back. They must use their Sirenix to defeat him once again.


"So in three days on Christmas Eve, your parents will be hosting a Christmas Eve ball?" Tecna asked.

"And we can wear sweet dresses?" Musa asked.

"And the next day in the evening there will be a Christmas ball?" Aisha asked.

"And we get to wear beautiful gowns?" Stella asked.

"And your parents are inviting us?" Flora asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes." Bloom said trying to contain her laughter.

"YAAY! An excuse for dress shopping!" Stella cried. The Winx laughed.

"And you guys are invited to stay at the palace from tonight till the day after Christmas" Bloom said.

"Yaay!" The Winx cried and hugged her.

"What about the guys?" Flora asked.

"Same." Bloom said smiling. "Except for Sky. He has to stay on Eraklyon, but he will come to the balls." Bloom said.

"KK! Let's get packing!" Aisha cried.

"The boys will pick us up at 5:00 PM." Bloom said eyeing the clock. After a mere moment eyeing each other, they ran off to their rooms.

* * *

"Wow." Flora breathed in. All around them, once they got off the ship, was beautiful landscape all around them. The grass was green and there were beautiful flowers everywhere. But there was also snow on some of the trees and grass turning them white. But with the sunlight reflecting on it, it looked as if there were sparkling crystals hiding in the grass.

They continued to walk over to the palace gates. The guards standing guard saw Bloom and immediately bowed.

Tecna was wearing a purple strapless ruched high-low gown with long crystal earrings. Musa was wearing a strapless red high-low gown with medium crystal earrings. Aisha was wearing a green strapless high-low gown with small diamond earrings. Stella wore an orange strapless, high-low gown with medium diamond earrings. Flora wore a strapless pink, high low gown with small crystal earrings. Bloom wore a strapless blue high-low gown with long diamond earrings.

"Princess." The guards said. Bloom smiled and nodded and they opened the gates. The Winx and Specialists entered the huge palace and walked into the throne room.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom cried running up to the thrones.

"Bloom!" Queen Marion and King Oritel replied the cry. They too ran off their thrones and hugged Bloom.

They separated and the Winx plus Specialists bowed.

"You must be our daughter's friends." King Oritel said facing the group. They nodded. The Oritel walked up to Sky.

"Hello Sky. How's it been?" He asked.

"Hello Oritel. Fine and you?" Sky asked smiling.

"Very well thank you." He said. "After all I've heard about you, I am pleased and thank you for what you do for my daughter." He said smiling.

Sky looked over at Bloom who stood next to her mother. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're welcome your majesty." Sky said.

"Please, just call us by our own names. I'm sure you know them." King Oritel said.

"Okay Oritel!" Stella cried. Everyone laughed.

* * *

After Bloom's parents had met everyone, it was late.

"And the guy's two bedrooms are right here. You girls are right across from them." Bloom said motioning to each door. The guys, minus Sky, nodded. They kissed their girlfriends goodnight and went into their room.

"Alright girls. I have to go downstairs and help my parents with, stuff. See you tomorrow morning at breakfast!" Bloom said. Sky held out his hand and Bloom gladly accepted. They walked down the stairs accompanied by a maid.

Musa Tecna and Flora shared a room while Stella and Aisha the other.

* * *

"Good morning your Maje-we mean Oritel and Marion." The Winx said entering the dining room.

"Good morning. Sit. Did you sleep well?" Oritel asked.

"Amazing. Thank you." Flora said sitting next to Helia.

"Where's Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Here!" Bloom cried walking in pulling Daphne along.

"Daphne, why are you so tired all the sudden?" Bloom asked her ghostly sister.

"I have no idea Bloom but-I think I'm just hungry." Daphne said sniffing the air. Bloom looked at her older sister as if she were crazy. She shook her head then went into place next to her mother. Daphne went next to her father.

"Good Morning Bloom." Marion said.

"Sorry we're late. We got lost-ish looking at the hall of pictures." Bloom said.

"More like the hall of mirrors." Daphne muttered. Bloom giggled.

"So you saw how cute you look when you were an infant?" Oritel asked.

"I was chubby dad. The total opposite of cute." Bloom said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"So was Daphne." Oritel said.

"Dad!" Daphne exclaimed smacking him on the shoulder.

"Anyways, let's eat." Marion said.

* * *

"You're parents are cool!" Stella said for the third time.

"I will tell them and hopefully they will take that as a compliment." Bloom sighed.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked. Bloom looked over at Musa.

"They have no idea what the word cool means. They think cool means cold but not too cold." Bloom said. Musa tried not laughing.

"Wait so, they have no idea what cool means?" Aisha asked. Bloom nodded.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Riven asked sounding grumpy.

"My father wants to see how good of fighters the guys are and how amazing fairies we are." Bloom said.

"Really?" Timmy asked. Bloom nodded.

"He wants to see what we can do and he wants to teach you guys some skills too. My mother wants to teach us some things too." Bloom said.

"Cool!" Tecna said.

"Sweet." Brandon said.

"Awesome!" Nabu said.

"Yay!" Stella cried. After an awkward silence…

"So, where are we going to show them our skills?" Riven asked.

"Oh follow me." Bloom said and took the lead. They walked outside into the gardens and for the first time, they saw a practice area just like at Red Fountain and Alfea.

"Amazing!" Flora breathed in.

"Guys, your up first. Sky is already down there waiting for you." Bloom said. The boys nodded and ran down into the ring. The girls went and sat next to Bloom's parents. They talked about fun stuff and how they had defeated Valtor. Marion cringed every time she heard the name, as did Bloom. Then they heard this:

"The boys of Red Fountain present to you, The Specialists!" They heard Brandon say into a microphone. Then the boys ran out with their uniforms on and acted all cool like. The girls giggled, as did Oritel.

Bloom then walked down the steps and flew in her Sirenix form above the ring. She waved her hand and instantly a monster began to rise from the ground.

"Alright guys! Go!" Bloom cried and flew back to her place.

The boys swords clashed against the monster's legs.

"What is this monster made of?!" Riven yelled.

"Dirt, rock, and maybe metal." Bloom yelled back.

"Great." Riven muttered.

Sky expertly ran through the monsters legs. "Helia! Now!" He yelled.

Helia used his laser gloves and tied the monsters feet together. The monster instantly fell. Then the boys expertly maneuvered their way to the center and took out the metal diamond in the middle of its chest. The monster then sank back into the dirt.

"Excellent job boys!" Oritel said walking down the steps. They smiled.

"Thank you Oritel." Brandon said. Oritel smiled. Then he turned back to the girls.

"Alright girls, your turn." He yelled. Bloom and her friends smiled and ran down the steps. The boys then walked up the steps and met with Bloom's parents. They smiled and sat down to talk about battle strategies.

"Umm, dad. What are we going to be fighting?" Bloom asked her father from the ring.

"That guy." He said.

"Oh Bloom." A voice said behind the girls. They whipped around.

"VALTOR?!" They screamed. He smiled.

"Let the battle, begin." He said. "Black Flames!" He yelled and aimed an attack towards Bloom. She jumped out of the way.

"Alright girls. Transform!" Bloom cried.

"MAGIC WINX SIRENIX!" They yelled. In a split second they were in their Sirenix forms. They nodded to each other.

"Digital Strike!" Tecna yelled. It hit Valtor and he went flying.

"Deafening Chords!" Musa screamed. It hit Valtor and he stood there, shocked.

"Naiad's Attack!" Aisha cried. It hit Valtor and he flew into the wall.

"You Winx will pay for that!" He yelled. "IRIDESCENT FIRE BALLS!" Three black fire balls flew towards the three girls. They were hit.

"AHH!" They screamed and hit the opposite wall. The other girls helped them up.

"You okay?" Flora asked them. They nodded and then stared down angrily at Valtor.

"Let's do this girls! Sirenix Convergence!" Bloom cried and flew up into the air along with Stella and Flora.

"What are you doing?" Valtor yelled from down below.

"Light Diamond!" Stella yelled and a huge blast of light hit Valtor and flung him to the wall.

"Petal Hurricane!" Flora screamed and a huge twister of petals headed his way. He flew up into it.

"Spreading Fire!" Bloom cried. Valtor was knocked into the wall, then disappeared.

"I will get you Bloom, I will get you all!" He said right before he disappeared. Bloom and the girls looked as if they were about to faint, but didn't. They just flew down and kneeled on the ground, resting.

"Amazing job girls!" Marion cried. She picked up her skirts and rushed down the steps. Oritel and the boys followed. Bloom stood up, as did Stella and Flora.

"Thank you, Marion." Flora said smiling. Marion also smiled.

"Bloom!" Sky cried. Bloom whipped around to find Sky dashing at her. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Bloom you were amazing." He said lovingly as he set her down very gently, as if she were a delicate flower. Bloom smiled.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, princey." Bloom said giggling. Sky smiled when she giggled. He looked around and saw the boys had their girlfriends in their arms. Even Oritel was smiling at him with Marion in his arms. Marion nodded her head. Sky took a deep breath.

"Bloom, can we talk?" He asked. Bloom's smile turned into a weird look.

"Ehem, okay?" Bloom said. Sky nodded and both walked away from the group hand in hand. Brandon, King Oritel, and Queen Marion smiled.

"Does anyone know what in the universe is going on?" Stella asked.

"Something very special." Brandon said.

* * *

"So what did you want to ask me Sky?" She couple sat down a few meters away.

"Well, you know we've been through a lot together. So now, I want to ask you the biggest challenge of all." Sky said.

"Which is?" Bloom had no idea what was going to happen next. She gasped as he got down on one knee and took out a little blue box.

"Marry me." Bloom smiled and nodded.

"YES! A thousand times yes!" she said. The couple hugged and kissed while the Winx cheered.

"Merry Christmas Bloom."

* * *

This was fun to write. A one-shot? Yes. Chapters? No.


End file.
